


【TwoSet Violin RPS】Devour （Hyung/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Hyung/Brett，斜線有意義*ABO現實向，私設有-可接續《歸屬》，但不看不影響閱讀體驗*Breddy is NOT REAL的平行世界，勿當真*NSFW*慎入P.S 「信息素」在此作為ABO世界專用名詞
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

送走搭檔那天，去到Hyung家的Brett就讓對方標記了自己。

他們早在之前純為炮友關係時就知道彼此的信息素十分合拍──紅酒和蜂蜜，雖然乍聽之下十分不和諧的衝突，但只有兩人知道，那甜而不膩的滑順沁進醉人的葡萄香氣時，肉體也契合得無以復加的兩人有多麼無法自拔。

當Alpha將獸性的一面表露出來，不但陰莖前端結成碩大的結、強硬地卡進窄小而敏感的生殖腔，始終藏起的獠牙也咬開Omega後頸的腺體，用自己的信息從內而外地佔有眼前的人時，Brett哭得幾乎喘不過氣，只能感受屬於對方的一切，以及體內被溫熱的精液給灌滿。

他們將彼此給綁定後，不只一次因為Brett的發情期不穩定而傷透腦筋──無所不用其極寵他的Hyung幾乎每次在兩人跟著樂團出遠門前，都得帶上一打的抑制劑；再加上總和Alpha的易感期錯開，以及誰也沒提過孩子的話題，除了標記那次以外，Hyung再也沒成結內射過。

不知道是不是因為如此，除非他們在前一晚做了個爽，不然身旁的人總不容易在其中一方的身上、聞到屬於伴侶的味道。

而雖說已經標記的AO伴侶不大會受到公眾場合其他人的信息素影響，但嗅覺敏銳的Alpha還是會對他人的氣味特別敏感──Hyung忍住下腹燥熱的不適，面上看不出任何不對勁的樣子，風度翩翩地和今晚的獨奏家閒聊著。

這個月樂團到了美國巡迴，一向比自家Omega週期準確的Hyung知道大概就在這兩天；但或許是因為人群嘈雜、太多性別的人聚在一起，過多的味道引得易感期提前了。他盡責地以大提琴副首席的身分笑著、和金髮的小提琴家互動，不過那人貌似對於和一個相同性別的樂手聊天沒有太大的興趣，在寒暄告一段落後，他便找了理由、優雅地告辭。

鬆了一口氣的Hyung移動到角落後，十分不舒服地將領口扯鬆了些，Alpha的信息素悄悄地從原本勒得緊的後頸緩緩飄散出來；但在這個場合，沒有人會注意到紅酒的葡萄氣味，畢竟這是個再普通不過的社交晚宴，酒精才是最不突兀的味道。他環視了周圍一圈，就看見離開自己的主角在一些點頭致意後，找上了小提琴的首席。

身為一個已經有了伴侶的Omega，喜歡這種場面的Brett自然是如魚得水，也不擔心會有其他人覬覦自己，於是他在不久後接過Hyung剛剛陪伴的舉動，豪邁地陪獨奏家喝了一整杯紅酒，看上去完全不在意AO授受不親。

就算被標記過，但這陣子因為配合演出，晚上他們幾乎都是沾枕就睡、並沒有做些什麼，所以身上屬於伴侶的氣味很淡；而就算聞得出眼前的人有別人的味道，這個社會上還是不乏喜歡染上別人氣味的Omega的變態──Hyung在暗處瞇起眼，看著那名獨奏家原本大方搭在Brett肩上的手，不自覺地下落到被西裝勾勒出誘人線條的纖瘦腰肢，被酒精麻痺了警覺的小提琴首席也沒有躲開，還繼續接著他的話、被逗得開懷大笑。

針對Omega的陷阱像是蛛網般灑下，只等待獵物毫無戒心地撞上來──於是當Brett感到不對勁的時候，就已來不及了，他不知道為什麼自己的後穴突然湧出液體、兇猛地打濕了底褲，拿著香檳杯的手腕也不知怎地失去力氣，腿根更是軟得站不住腳，他只得在失去平衡前往邊上隨意一抓，那個Alpha獨奏家便順勢將散發出蜂蜜氣味的Omega摟進懷裡，臉上滿滿的得逞──「噢，你還好嗎、Mr. Yang？」

Brett還沒反應過來，手上的酒杯就被接過，自己也被換了一個更曖昧的姿勢靠在對方懷裡，他這時才想到要掙扎，然而手無縛雞之力的Omega根本就無法抵抗，「放開我……」

「你發情了，」豈料對方充耳不聞，原本優雅演奏小提琴的手此刻還摸上富有彈性的臀部，「甜而不膩的蜂蜜，真好聞。」

另一個不屬於伴侶的信息素在此刻不停地竄入嗅覺，Brett再怎麼遲鈍也會注意到、並且了解到發生了什麼──「是、你……」

「我很抱歉，但你太對我胃口了，Mr. Yang，」就著將人摟抱住的親暱姿勢，Alpha把頭埋進他後頸，深深吸了一大口甜蜜的味道。「你放心，看你想要溫柔還是粗暴，我都能夠滿足你……」

「不、不要……」渾身軟得無力的Omega想拒絕那噁心的碰觸也做不到，只能軟倒在那人懷裡粗喘著，「我有伴侶了……」

「那不影響我想嘗一口蜂蜜，親愛的……」那人說著，藉著他們原本就在不甚顯眼的位置，開始想將人帶離會場。

想推開他的Brett焦急地在快要朦朧的視線中找尋屬於自己的Alpha，「不、不行──」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸魚小短打  
> 結果人生第一篇主動寫的ABO是HB(...)
> 
> 大概截稿日後就不一定寫了，可能會坑(我很抱歉)


	2. Chapter 2

「──很抱歉，他是我的Omega。」

在慌張無措之間，Brett只聽見熟悉而令人心安的聲音，然後自己綿軟無力的身子就脫離了陌生且刺鼻的Alpha、落入熟悉而醉人的紅酒裡面──是Hyung。

意識到專屬於他的Alpha拯救了自己，並且用信息素對敵人散發著敵意的同時安撫著伴侶的情緒，葡萄酒精的香氣瞬間從毛孔和悄悄打開的腺體竄進體內，應該是會撫平Omega體內不安的躁動才對，結果原本腿已經抖得站不直的Brett卻整個人瞬間軟倒下來，要不是男人原本就緊緊攬住他，恐怕會踉蹌地跌落。

「Brett？」不過Hyung也沒料到這塊，懷裡的Omega本就因為那獨奏家齷齪的手段而被迫發情，但此刻露出的肌膚更是以肉眼可見的速度迅速泛紅，蜂蜜的氣味也壓抑不住地流瀉出來，他緊張地先用唇舌交纏的親吻、讓自己的味道替他掩蓋一下，才抬起鏡片後的狠戾雙眼，往躲在角落的人瞪去──「你做了什麼？」

早就在到手的獵物被護食的Alpha奪回時就將自己的味道收好，金髮的小提琴家臉上毫無悔意，但還是舉起雙手、擺出投降的樣子：「嘿，我只不過誘使他發情而已，你應該再清楚不過了吧──」

「他明確地拒絕你了。」

驚訝地挑起眉，似乎很意外在這麼遠的距離還能被發現；不過畢竟是標記伴侶……他的確是聞出來想品嘗的Omega身上有別的味道，但倒是沒發現那人的伴侶就是自己才剛交談過的大提琴手，只能說錯算了──「我也說了，那不妨礙我想嚐一口蜂蜜──好了，別再瞪著我，我想他應該是正好碰上發情期而已，趕快帶他回樓上吧。反正今天已經是最後一天演出，我們不會再見面的。」

被對方那和犯罪劃上等號的舉動給氣得不輕，Hyung冷靜下來才發現他懷裡的伴侶的確只像是典型的發情期症狀──在腦中算了一下，不規律的週期讓數日子格外困難，不過約莫還是提前了快一個月──看來應該是被Alpha刻意用性暗示挑撥的信息素迫使身體陷入發情症狀後，緊張的情緒在碰到伴侶時又瞬間鬆懈下來，加上方才Hyung為了威嚇和安撫，釋出較多的信息素，又從開始散出氣味而打開的腺體竄進Omega的血液之中，正巧還碰上身體原本就要經歷的發情週期，才會如此一發不可收拾。

「Hyung……」Brett發抖的指尖揪住他略微鬆開的溫莎結，眼中佈滿水氣，「熱……」

「沒事了，」馬上判斷好狀況的Hyung一把將人打橫抱起，安慰地又親親他的額頭，「Brett、沒事了，我們上樓。」

離去前他又看了一眼方才金髮Alpha站著的位置，果然已經空無一人；也虧得他們原本就在不顯眼的角落之中，不然不論性別、當眾發情的騷動都不是鬧著玩的。另一個慶幸的點，他們的確正好結束了表演，原本預計剩下的兩天要去大學裡看櫻花，現在不但只能在房裡度過、明天還得找個空檔讓樂團的行政給兩人改個機票──Omega的發情期都是三天起跳的。

全身無力的Brett只知道自己被抱在熟悉的溫暖裡快速移動著，他好像覺得冷、不住發抖，又像快燒起來似地燥熱難耐，只能把臉埋在散出葡萄味的領口旁，希望清冽的紅酒能平息他不停顫抖的身子。

而抱著他的Alpha也好不到哪去──Hyung在Brett又一次無意識地將臉埋進自己頸間，汲取信息素的同時卻也散發出更多的蜂蜜香，讓直接從易感期同樣進入發情階段的Alpha再也受不了，他紅著眼，直接就著人在自己懷裡、將Brett整個人壓在箱型電梯裡的鏡子上，讓他的雙腳勾在自己腰際，自己箝進他的雙腿之間，用早已勃發到疼痛的火熱壓在Omega穴口的位置，隔著布料模仿著性交的動作，一下、一下地挺動起來。

雖然只是隔靴搔癢，但自家Omega毫無保留地敞開雙腿、因為自己的動作而發出呻吟的樣子是那麼誘人，Hyung忍不住將那類似肏幹的樣子改由捧著那人的臀部、貼合著下身，在那處來回摩擦起來；Alpha腫脹的陰莖被勒在毫無彈性的布料之中，乍看之下或許看不真切，但Brett就不是那麼回事了，他不停滲出淫液的穴口一直在分泌著潤滑，沾濕了整件底褲後，已經看得出滲在淺灰色西裝褲上的痕跡，打出一片腥羶的深色，摸得對方一手濕意。

被發情支配的Omega當然不比對方好受，自從被陰險的信息素勾動情慾開始，湧出濕潤的後穴就不斷地發癢，就算夾緊也只是徒勞，此刻被朝思暮想的Alpha性器給頂著，他也近乎瘋狂地扭著綿軟的腰身，希望那昂揚的慾望能從礙事的束縛裡露出碩大的莖身和腫脹的龜頭，然後立刻進到自己身體裡面來，撐開淫蕩的內壁後、用力撞進最深處，甚至是破開最裡面那隱密的腔口，給自己帶來至高無上的歡愉──


	3. Chapter 3

像是經過一世紀那麼長的時間，電梯終於緩緩減速、發出「叮」的聲響，Hyung瞥了一眼、發現總算抵達他們客房的樓層，便迅速地將無力Omega的重心從背部倚靠的電梯改回靠在自己懷裡，把掛在身上的人抱好，任由那雙勾在後腰的小腿不安分地隔著好幾層布料磨蹭著Alpha精實的腰身；察覺到對方的退開，Brett幾乎要發出哭泣的呻吟，Hyung只得在電梯敞開前用嘴堵住他可愛的慾求，釋出自己的味道讓散發的不安蜂蜜味的人略微鎮靜下來。

豈料當他正要邁開長腿跨出電梯時，那裡並不是空無一人──兩個Beta單愣地看著電梯裡交纏的身影，似乎訝異於眼前這近乎活春宮的景色；儘管韓裔的大提琴家永遠都是溫文和煦的樣子，但進食中被打擾的獵食動物自然無法露出多友善的神情，Hyung護食般地將Brett的臉壓進自己懷裡，除了避免他被看到會尷尬以外，也是Alpha不想和他人分享自家伴侶媚態的佔有慾，然後故意清了清喉嚨，低啞著開口：「不好意思(Excuse me)。」

那對男女這才大夢初醒般回過神，默契地一左一右站開、給他讓出了一條路，然後紅著臉低下頭；那名Beta男人低聲地向他說了聲「抱歉」，讓Hyung在經過離開時臉色稍霽，也低低地回應了句「謝謝」。儘管明明是他們擋路沒錯。

還好那兩人是身為嗅覺不敏銳的性別，沒有聞出那一觸即發的信息素，不然要是遇到Omega可真不得了，Hyung在艱難地騰出一隻手感應門卡時分神想著，因為他懷裡的人又開始躁動地用唇摩娑著自己的頸側，試圖汲取伴侶的紅酒氣息來安撫體內高漲的情慾。

Brett一路上都迷迷糊糊的，理智早就在剛剛半密閉空間裡的性器相碰時就燒得所剩無幾，只記得安穩將自己圈抱在懷中的Alpha驀地用不容拒絕的力道、讓他把臉藏起時發現了什麼，心有所感地乖巧咬著唇、緊繃著身體，不然他可能會不小心在這種被發現的羞恥感下直接高潮著射精；而此刻步伐停下來，抱著自己的伴侶又沒了多餘的動作，Omega恍惚間覺得狀況似乎安全了，起碼沒有第三人，便順著本能又做出和剛剛差不多的下意識反應，貪求著更多屬於伴侶的醉人葡萄酒香。

以至於背部突然狠狠撞上冰冷的門板時他尚沒反應過來，只是吃痛地驚喘了聲，然而他的Alpha並沒有安撫地獻上親吻，而是專注於褪去兩人下半身的遮蔽──扯下底褲時那淫蕩的後穴甚至還在流水──將懷裡綿軟的身子壓在門上，終於暴露在空氣中的昂揚猙獰地對準不停流水的穴口後，一刻也沒耽擱地用力挺腰、直搗最濕熱的深處。

被粗大的凶器插入到底時，Brett甚至連尖叫都來不及，只能反射性地仰起頭、繃緊身子，一點懸念也沒有地顫抖著射了出來，夾在兩人之間的高舉分身將積累許久的白濁噴灑在兩人還穿得完整的白襯衫上，更加濃郁的蜂蜜香混著體液的腥羶味飄散在空氣中，下一秒紅酒的強烈的酒精就鋪天蓋地將那些氣味蠶食鯨吞、一點也不留。

Hyung沒有理會懷中的Omega還在高潮不應期，直接托住那渾圓的臀部，實現了剛剛在電梯裡的樣子，把人抵在厚實的門板上，每一次狠狠貫穿都把因體重而滑落下來的Brett往門上頂，一點也不擔心外頭是不是會有經過的人聽見這種撞門的聲響，或是眼前的人會不會吃不消的問題。

而發情中的Omega敏感得可怕、的確也不需要擔心──不應期反倒帶來更強烈的刺激，Brett清楚地知道自己在那不停歇的頂弄裡肉體沒有感到多少做愛的舒爽，然而身前的慾望就背叛了理智、掙扎著再次有了硬度，眼前也因為湧上的快感而浮出一層水氣，他還摟在對方頸項旁的雙手無力地揪著那處衣領，只消輕輕一扯，他的Alpha便就著沒停下的活塞運動，湊上來給他綿密而纏綿的深吻。

激烈的性愛之中不存在多餘的思考能力，原本寧靜的室內此刻被粗重的喘息聲、微弱的曖昧呻吟、和不間斷的肉體撞擊聲充斥著。Hyung僅存的理智只夠他將屬於自己的獵物釘死在原處、不停地將碩大的陰莖填滿只允許自己進入的私密地帶，Omega的內壁一直都不停地分泌著液體，硬得發疼的肉棒明明尚未出精卻早就濕淋淋的、從肉洞裡帶出更多滑膩，讓男人能夠毫無障礙地找到深埋在最裡面的器官──那尚未打開的，用來孕育新生命的地方。

硬挺的龜頭只是稍微用點力碰上，Brett就控制不住尖叫出聲，明明才剛登頂沒多久，卻馬上又抖得像篩子、再次被推上性愛的頂點，身前的性器吐出稀薄白濁的同時，體內最深處閉合的地方也洩出一大股熱液，讓Omega整個人聞起來像是從蜂蜜裡打撈出來似地，渾身蒸騰著甜而不膩的香氣；Hyung還沒射，但分身就壓在腔口，感受因為被碰觸到禁地而絞緊的甬道，媚肉含著水、細密地吮緊一點也沒消下的粗壯分身，雖然還沒高潮，但男人依舊忍不住發出滿足的嘆息，並敏銳地發現那處入口有為自己敞開的意思，羞澀地張開了一絲縫隙。

高潮帶來的劇烈收縮持續了一小段時間，等到那可怕的快感過去，Brett像是失去電力般無力地軟倒下來，他哭得臉上都是狼狽的水痕，原本勾在對方身後的雙腿也從那人腰側滑落，整個人幾乎只剩下交合相連的地方支撐著身子全部的體重；還好Alpha眼明手快地將人擁入懷中，順勢滑出自己還沒發洩過的慾望，Hyung一邊釋出自己的紅酒味道，包圍著那些訴說著渴求的信息素，在給予Omega另一個深情而繾綣的吻時，他輕柔地將人打橫抱起、彷彿剛才那粗暴的獵食模樣不是同一個人，打算先轉移陣地再繼續品嘗懷中專屬於自己的，醉人的甜蜜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不會開車，誰來救救我


End file.
